The Black Rose
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Encontros e desencontros em um mundo onde os nobres são o grande foco da sociedade. Nesse mundo de falsidades, uma garota quer apenas a paz em suas caminhadas noturnas e um garoto age como quer, sendo um ladrão do povo . HaoxAnna, UA Completa
1. O primeiro encontro

**Sobre a fic:** Essa fic eu escrevi pra **tia Cookie**, como presente de natal.Ela é um Universo Alternativo de Shaman King, portanto, não aconteceria na história real.

_Itálico entre aspas, são os pensamentos da personagem._

- travessão são as falas.

**X -** São mudanças temporais, de local ou cena.

**Nota: **Shaman King não me pertence, mas sim ao seu glorioso criador, Hiroyuki Takei. Eu sou apenas uma mera fã que adora brincar com seus personagens /mal.

**_The Black Rose_**

**Capítulo 1: O primeiro encontro.**

Foi numa noite de inverno, o primeiro encontro ocasional dos dois. Ela caminhava pela cidade, como já lhe era de costume. Não tinha mais do que seus 12 anos e caminhava sozinha por aí. Lembrava-se de ser inverno pelos pequenos flocos de neve que lhe preenchiam o casaco bege.Ela continuou caminhando por um tempo, até que resolveu parar, olhando na direção do céu. Que horas seriam? Não sabia. Mas suspeitava que já passava da meia-noite. Se dessem por sua falta, teria problemas. Por isso, resolveu fazer o caminho de volta.

- Pode parar...- Uma voz veio de trás de um dos becos e um homem gordo demais para o seu tamanho, olhou para ela. Ele usava um terno demasiado apertado e a garota ficou pensando como ele teria posto aquilo no próprio corpo.

- Sinto muito, mas tenho pressa pra voltar para casa. – Ela respondeu em seu tom tipicamente seco e girou nos calcanhares para caminhar na outra direção. Tinha consigo algo valioso, que escondeu com uma das mãos. Um colar de rubi com uma corrente adornada em ouro que sempre carregava, onde quer que fosse.

- Você não dita as regras aqui, loirinha. – Uma sombra esticada apareceu na frente dela e a 'loirinha', como a haviam tratado, pensou ter visto uma aparição esquelética. Era o perfeito contraste, um gordo e um magro. A típica dupla de idiotas que tenta roubar uma garotinha indefesa, numa parte deserta da cidade. Uma pena aquela garotinha não ser tão indefesa assim.

- Loirinha...? – Ela olhou para aparição esquelética de maneira cortante.- Não me lembro de ter dado intimidade para me chamar assim. Aliás, não sei nem porque estou perdendo meu tempo com pessoas de nível tão inferior. – Ela revirou os olhos. - Tenho que ir pra casa. – Ela encolheu os ombros e passou reto pela aparição esquelética, segurando firmemente o colar de rubi na mão direita.

- Ele já não disse que você não dita as regras aqui? – O gordo caminhou de uma maneira estranhamente rápida, que o fez parecer um pingüim naquela roupa, e passou à frente dela. – Dê-nos esta jóia agora! – O gordo puxou a mão com o colar.

- Me solta! – A loirinha disse e, não pensou duas vezes, antes de virar um forte tapa com a mão esquerda naquela face cheia de gordura. O homem gordo pigarreou para trás e ela ia sair correndo, quando o magro lhe segurou pelo pulso.

- Quem você pensa que é para nos tratar assim, loirinha?! – O homem magro – quase esquelético – perguntou em um tom de ofensa. A loirinha apenas encarou-o de maneira fria.

- Já disse pra não me chamar de loirinha, sua aparição esquelética! – A loirinha deu um forte pisão no pé do homem magro e saiu correndo dali.

- AHHHH! Não deixe ela fugir, pegue-a! – O gordo ordenou e ambos saíram correndo desajeitadamente na direção de onde a garota havia seguido.

- Grande, Anna. Você tinha que ter ido assim tão longe! – A garota murmurou para si e continuou correndo o máximo que aquelas pesadas botas lhe permitiam, até que escorregou na fina superfície de gelo que havia se formado e caiu no chão, deixando o colar de rubi escapar de seu pescoço e rolar pelo chão. – Droga...- Ela apoiou os joelhos sobre o chão e foi engatinhando até onde estava o colar, iria pegá-lo quando uma mão tão branca quanto a própria neve o fez. Uma mão esquelética de uma aparição também esquelética.

- Isso aqui vai ficar com a gente, _loirinha._ – O magro disse com um riso de deboche.

- Me devolve isso! – Anna partiu para cima da aparição esquelética, mas ele a jogou para trás, de encontro com um poste, onde ela bateu, caindo sentada no chão logo em seguida.

- Isso deve valer uma grana no mercado negro. Vamos logo embora daqui! – O gordo disse, segurando o colar de rubi e foi correndo ao lado do magro.

- Não deviam roubar as coisas de uma dama assim. – Uma voz veio próxima dali, mas Anna viu apenas uma sombra. Ainda estava desnorteada pela forte batida contra o poste.

- E quem é você pra dizer algo?! – O gordo arfava de cansaço. – Bah, isso não importa! Pegue ele! – Ambos, o gordo e o magro, partiram para cima do detentor daquela sombra que, com alguns socos e chutes, afastou-os dali. Anna apenas ouviu ao longe, um grito do gordo de "droga, esse almofadinha estragou tudo!"

"_Quem é ele...?"_ – Ela pensava consigo, enquanto via o dono da sombra aproximar-se aos poucos. Um garoto vestindo uma roupa completamente branca, que não devia ter mais que a sua idade, talvez, no máximo um ano

- Está tudo bem, mocinha? – O garoto de cabelos castanhos perguntou, apoiando um joelho no chão e ficou a olha-la. – Aqui está o seu colar. Tome mais cuidado. – Colocou o colar sobre o pescoço de Anna e manteve o olhar no dela. Um olhar penetrante, o qual ela nunca havia visto em toda a sua vida.

- Quem é...- Ia perguntar algo, quando ele levou o dedo indicador até seus lábios.

- Não sou ninguém tão importante assim que você deva se recordar. – Ele disse com um sorrisinho nos lábios e deu-lhe um tenro beijo na testa. – Peço apenas para que se cuide e cuide melhor deste colar. Ele é precioso para você, não é? – Ela assentiu com a cabeça, ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

- Você...- Anna tentou perguntar algo, mas acabou por desacordar nos braços do garoto.

O garoto apenas sorriu e pegou-a nos braços, caminhando com ela na direção do centro da cidade. Deixou-a aos cuidados de um bom policial e saiu caminhando pela noite escura.

**X**

Despertou como se estivesse sendo sufocada. Anna sentou-se na cama rapidamente e levou uma das mãos à testa, dando um longo suspiro. Olhou em volta e viu um belo quarto, um quarto todo branco, com móveis também brancos e uma cama coberta com um pano de seda roxo para contrastar. Estava em seu quarto. Tentou relembrar dos acontecimentos da última noite e a última lembrança que lhe veio à mente, foi o rosto daquele garoto que a tinha salvo daquela dupla de idiotas.

- Até que enfim despertou, minha filha! – Um homem beirando os 38 anos adentrou no quarto, ajeitando os óculos brevemente. Era um homem muito elegante.

- Ah, papai...- Anna murmurou com aquele típico mal humor e olhou na direção do pai por alguns instantes, ainda se sentia meio zonza por ter despertado tão bruscamente.

- Onde é que você se meteu na noite passada, Anna? Eu tive que colocar toda a polícia de Paris atrás de você, minha filha! – Um pai preocupado contestou. Anna já estava cansada de ouvir tudo aquilo milhões de vezes, mas geralmente não tinha a parte do policial traze-la para casa. Voltava sozinha, mesmo quando a polícia de Paris estava toda atrás de si.

- Eu apenas saí para caminhar. – Anna respondeu como faria com qualquer um e ergueu-se da cama.

- Você é um caso perdido. – O pai deu um longo suspiro e cruzou os braços. – Sua mãe não se orgulharia de ver que um garoto te trouxe até um policial porque te encontrou sozinha e desacordada no meio da rua!

- Devo ter me cansado de andar e aquele cavalheiro me acompanhou. – Ela respondeu da maneira que uma filha jamais responderia um pai. Mas estava cansada de tudo aquilo, ainda mais quando o pai citava a falecida mãe no meio da conversa.

- Pois isso não voltará a se repetir, entendeu bem?! Eu...-Anna fechou os olhos no instante em que o pai começou a falar.

"_...proíbo você de sair todas as noites, a partir desta! E nem pense que desta vez eu irei amolecer e deixar que você saia novamente! Vou colocar dois guardas na porta do seu quarto pra ter certeza..."_ – Anna pensava em todo aquele texto que já havia decorado.

- ...de que você não irá sair novamente sem a minha permissão. Estamos entendidos, Anna? – O pai perguntou tendo aquele olhar tipicamente sério.

- Sim, papai. – Ela respondeu, indiferente à situação.

- Então é bom que vá se arrumar, Anna. – O pai disse, ajeitando o terno. – Nós iremos sair daqui há alguns minutos.

- Sair? Mas eu _acabei_ de acordar, papai. – Anna olhou para o pai e deu um longo suspiro ao notar o olhar nada feliz dele.

- Esteja pronta. – Foi o que ele disse antes de sair do quarto.

- Sair...aposto que é mais um daqueles encontros onde os nobres se reúnem para discutir quem faz o melhor chá. – Anna revirou os olhos e foi até o armário, pegar um dos vestidos reservados para tal ocasião. Preferia algo que não fosse tão espalhafatoso, mas haviam tirado seus vestidos favoritos do armário. – Odeio quando mexem nas _minhas _coisas. – Anna bufou e pegou um vestido branco sem tantas rendas e vestiu-o, descendo as escadas da grande mansão onde morava. – Estou pronta, papai.

- Muito bem, Anna. O carro nos espera. – O homem limitou-se a dizer isso e ambos saíram pela porta principal da casa. Carros não eram coisas muito comuns naquela época, apenas as pessoas mais ricas possuíam tal coisa.

**X **

O caminho pelo qual seguiram, era bastante tranqüilo e até bom. Anna não parecia prender muito a atenção nas praças ou nas pessoas que passeavam pelas ruas. Estavam já bem longe da propriedade dos Kyouyama. O motorista fazia um percurso, agora, desconhecido por Anna, e despertou a atenção dela quando viu uma enorme mansão, talvez do mesmo tamanho da sua ou até maior.

- Onde estamos? – Falou pela primeira vez depois que saíram de casa.

- Vai dizer que não se lembra daqui, Anna? – O pai olhou para ela e abriu um sorrisinho. – Mas também não me admira, há muito tempo nós não aparecemos na propriedade dos  
Asakura.

- Asakura? – A garota olhou para o pai, tentando processar aquele nome. – Não é essa a família que veio do Japão com prósperos negócios para a França, papai? - Anna perguntou, mas sem muito interesse aparente.

- Sim, Anna. – Ele respondeu. – Além da nossa família, a família Asakura é uma das famílias japonesas mais ricas de toda a França. Mas eles estão aqui há, pelo menos, três gerações. – Comentou, enquanto saía do carro com ela.

- Entendo. – Ela disse com calma. Não perguntou o motivo de estarem ali. Apenas acompanhou o pai até a porta da frente daquela mansão. Tinha mesmo razão: aquela casa era muito maior que a sua.

- Sejam bem vindos! – Um homem disse alegremente quando abriu as portas. Anna o conhecia de alguma festa ou outra, mas nunca prestou muita atenção. Mikihisa Asakura, o detentor de toda a fortuna da família, depois da morte da esposa por uma doença rara. Diziam que o sogro era quem cuidava dos negócios no exterior, mas ali, na França, ele cuidava de tudo. – Há quanto tempo não os vejo! E...nossa! Essa é a Anninha? – O homem disse a olhar para Anna com um sorriso. – Como cresceu!

- Não me chame de Anninha...- Anna disse entredentes e deu um longo suspiro para não dizer nada fora do padrão formal que tanto odiava.

- Anna! – O pai lhe apertou o braço com certa força e ela o olhou de canto, como se dissesse que não suportaria aqueles apelidos. – Desculpe-me, Miki. É que a Anna não gosta muito de apelidos ou coisas assim.

- Entendo. – O homem deixou escapar um riso. – Ela é muito parecida com a mãe, não é? Tem até o mesmo corte de cabelo!

- Sim, sim. – O pai de Anna disse com um sorriso estampado no rosto e repousou uma das mãos levemente sobre o ombro dela. – Mas onde está o Yoh para que comecemos com as apresentações, Miki?

- Estou aqui! – Um garoto sorridente respondeu do topo da escadaria. Anna olhou-o de relance e tomou um susto ao ver aquela feição. Tão idêntica...seria possível? O garoto desceu as escadas com calma e parou à frente de Anna, com um sorrisinho bobo.

- Para que isso tudo, papai? – Anna olhou para o pai de canto. Não estava gostando _nada_ daquela reunião. Não haviam mais nobres além deles. Aquilo _definitivamente_ não era bom sinal.

- Ah...então você também não disse a ela? – Mikihisa olhou para Anna e depois para Yoh, deixando escapar um riso. – Acho que é melhor deixarmos a enrolação de lado então, não é?

- Sim, você tem razão, Miki. – O pai de Anna suspirou pesadamente e todos foram até uma salinha, onde se sentaram. No centro da mesa haviam algumas xícaras e chá que permaneceram intocadas por parte de Anna e Yoh. A garota sentia-se incomodada com a presença dele. Seria ele mesmo? O mesmo garoto que a havia salvado na noite passada?

- Bom...- Mikihisa começou, tomando um longo gole do chá. – Nós dois decidimos que seria melhor para as nossas famílias, se houvesse uma união por parte delas. – Uma breve pausa que deixaria um silêncio incômodo se Anna não tivesse interferido.

- Que espécie de união? – Ela perguntou sem rodeios. Odiava quando as pessoas tentavam enrolar para falar algo. Especialmente para ela, que era uma garota tão perspicaz.

- Nós decidimos que vocês dois irão se casar. – O pai de Anna foi direto ao ponto e Yoh, que havia acabado de tomar um gole do chá, o cuspiu em cima do futuro sogro.

- CASAR?! – Anna e Yoh disseram em uníssono e um sogro muito ensopado olhou para os dois atônito.

- Yoh! – Mikihisa exclamou. – Que modos são esses que eu não lhe ensinei?! – Ele ergueu-se rapidamente e pegou um lenço para secar o rosto do outro. – Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito mesmo. É que o Yoh não esperava a notícia e...

- Espera aí. Como assim _casar?_ – Anna perguntou incrédula e colocou-se de pé. – Vocês armaram tudo isso sem nem sequer nos consultar?

-Nós decidimos assim porque será melhor para as nossas famílias, Anna. – O pai dela respondeu, enquanto terminava de secar o rosto sujo de chá.

- Mas...mas...e quanto a _nós?_ – Yoh tentou contra argumentar, o que não deu muito certo.

- Vocês terão tempo até que casório se arranje. – Mikihisa respondeu. – Até lá, vocês poderão se conhecer melhor. Mas já deveriam esperar por algo assim, sendo de famílias tão importantes.

- Isso não...- Anna ia dizer algo, mas o pai lhe impediu.

- Já está decidido, Anna. – Ele disse seriamente e, desta vez, nem toda a sua lábia seria o suficiente para persuadir o próprio pai.

- Isso é injusto! – A garota saiu caminhando daquela sala em passos rápidos, na direção do jardim.

- Anna! – Yoh saiu correndo atrás da, agora, noiva.

- Volte aqui, Anna! – O pai ordenou e já estava pronto para segui-la, quando Mikihisa o barrou.

- É melhor deixar que os dois se conheçam. Não sabemos como eles vão reagir perante a situação, mas vai ser melhor que as coisas ocorram naturalmente. – Mikihisa respondeu com um sorriso. – Aceita um bom uísque? – E foi caminhando até a garrafa.

- Claro...- Respondeu com certo pesar. Seria certo fazer isso com a própria filha? Afinal, os dois eram apenas...crianças.

**X**

- Ei, Anna! Não vá por aí! – Yoh saiu correndo atrás da garota, ao ver que ela entrava no labirinto que havia na mansão. – Você vai acabar se perdendo!

- Me deixa em paz! – Ela disse seriamente, seguindo labirinto adentro. Ao que tudo indicava, ele não se lembrava de si. Mas aquele rosto...tinha certeza que era igual ao do garoto que havia visto.

- Por favor, me escuta! – Yoh ia seguindo a voz dela. – Eu também não sabia disso tudo, você viu! Nossos pais armaram o casório sem nos consultar!

Então ela parou. Parou no centro do labirinto próxima à uma fonte que havia ali. Sentiu vontade de mergulhar a própria cabeça dentro desta, para ver se esquecia aquilo tudo.

"_Maldita seja a nobreza."_ – Se amaldiçoou por não ter nascido em uma família pobre e deu um longo suspiro, abaixando a cabeça. – Eles não podem fazer isso com a gente, Yoh.

- Eu sei...eu entendo. – Yoh abaixou o rosto e deu um longo suspiro, sentando-se em um dos bancos de praça que haviam ali, ao lado de Anna.

- Não importa para eles como nós nos sentimos. É tudo pela _maldita nobreza._ – Anna disse com certa repudia e sentou-se ao lado de Yoh, enlaçando os dedos.

- A nobreza pode parecer ruim, mas existem nobres bons também. – Yoh disse com um sorriso. – A minha mãe era muito boa, sabe? Ela adorava ajudar os orfanatos e ir até eles, para ficar com as crianças. – O garoto baixou o rosto por alguns instantes. – Ela amava viajar, mas acontece que...por causa da doença dela, ela não podia ir muito longe. Na verdade, o médico havia proibido ela até de sair de casa.

Anna ficou em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o que ele falava. Olhar para ele era tão estranho...a impressão que ele lhe passava era completamente diferente da impressão que havia tido na noite passada. Talvez fosse porque estava desnorteada na outra noite? Havia a possibilidade de ele não se lembrar do que havia acontecido? Anna tentou afastar esses pensamentos o máximo possível e fez sinal para que ele prosseguisse.

- _Noblesse Oblige._ – Yoh disse baixinho e abriu um sorrisinho triste. – Mamãe sempre me ensinou isso.

- _Noblesse Oblige?_ – Anna perguntou para Yoh. Já havia escutado sobre aquilo alguma vez, mas, ou não prestou atenção ou não se lembrava naquele momento.

- Sim. – Yoh respondeu. – É ajudar as pessoas sem querer nada em troca, foi o que minha mãe ensinou. O ato de fazer o próximo feliz, sem desejar nada em troca disto. É isso o que eu procuro seguir, sendo um nobre.

- Bobagem. – Anna disse, indiferente.

- Talvez. – Yoh abriu um sorriso dócil para ela. – Mas eu acredito que isso possa funcionar, sabe? É por isso que eu não quero abandonar esse sonho da minha mãe. Eu procuro o meu próprio _Noblesse Oblige _enquanto eu ajudo os pobres nos orfanatos ou faço eventos beneficentes, coisas do tipo.

- Isso tudo é fachada das pessoas nobres, apenas para parecerem boas aos olhos dos outros. – Anna respondeu com rispidez.

- Bom, isso depende muito do ponto de vista. – Yoh disse com calma. – Eu me esforço muito para que pessoas possam ter uma boa vida. Eu só quero que elas sejam felizes. – Respondeu com um sorriso, que Anna julgou ser tão inocente que chegava a ser sincero até demais. – Eu concordo com você que existem muitos nobres que fazem isso, mas...também existem nobres bons. Ninguém é completamente bom ou completamente ruim! – Ele deu um riso. – Mamãe me ensinou isso também.

- É...talvez. – Anna deu um longo suspiro a pensar. Talvez ele fosse mesmo o cavalheiro que havia lhe resgatado naquela noite. Talvez aquilo tudo não passasse de um sonho louco. Talvez ele não se lembrasse. Apenas _talvezes_ em sua mente. Precisava de certezas.

- E a sua mãe, Anna? – Yoh perguntou casualmente, para não deixar o assunto morrer. Afinal, já estavam prometidos e tinham que aceitar o fato.

- A minha mãe? – Ela levantou o olhar para ele. Era um olhar completamente diferente do olhar da noite passada. Talvez...não fosse ele. – Ela morreu quando eu nasci. – A garota disse com indiferença. – A única lembrança que eu tenho dela, é isso. – Mostrou o colar de rubi que sempre carregava consigo para Yoh e ele ficou a admirar durante um longo tempo.

- É lindo...- Ele murmurou e estendeu uma das mãos para tocar o colar, que foi recolhido por Anna com essa mínima menção. – E eu sinto muito pela sua mãe mas...tenho certeza que ela deve se orgulhar muito de você! – Ele respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios. Talvez...só talvez...quisesse acreditar que era ele.

- É...talvez. – Anna fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, mas acabou por erguer-se. – É melhor voltarmos logo. Conhecendo...

- ...o meu pai do jeito que eu conheço, com certeza ele vai querer dar uma festa para celebrar o noivado. – Disseram em uníssono. Yoh riu e Anna apenas virou o rosto de lado, deixando escapar um meio sorriso.

**X**

O noivado realmente aconteceu numa grande festa, como os dois haviam previsto. Não era algo que agradava a Yoh ou a Anna, mas ambos pareciam estar aceitando o noivado, apenas pareciam. Anna havia se convencido de que, o garoto que havia visto naquela noite, era Yoh. Achava estranho o fato de ele não se lembrar quando mencionou algo do gênero mas, mesmo assim, queria acreditar que aquele garoto era ele. Queria acreditar nisso para aceitar aquela idéia maluca de casamento entre nobres.

Yoh parecia levar tudo muito tranqüilamente. Começava a achar a idéia de noivado algo divertido. Claro que, com o tempo, mudaria de idéia. Mas, por enquanto, parecia divertido. Pensava que assim poderia alcançar o seu _Noblesse Oblige._ Gostava de Anna, ela era uma garota com quem gostava de conversar, apesar de toda a frieza.

Naquela noite, ambos pareciam estar interagindo muito bem com as pessoas da festa que ocorria na casa dos Asakura a pedido de Mikihisa.

- Você ouviu falar? Parece que o tal bandido, Rosa Negra, atacou de novo. – Anna ouviu a mulher de um dono de cassino comentar.

- Rosa Negra? – Ela perguntou de maneira descontraída e todos os olhares do círculo de conversa se voltaram para ela. – O quê? Disse algo ofensivo? – Falou em tom de ironia.

- Vai dizer que não conhece o famoso ladrão, Rosa Negra! – Uma das mulheres exclamou.

- Na verdade, eu só disse para chamar a atenção. – O sarcasmo reinou naquela frase e a mulher apenas abaixou a cabeça, pedindo licença para dar atenção a outro nobre qualquer.

- Rosa Negra é um famoso bandido. Uma espécie de Robin Hood, sabe? – Uma das mulheres começou a dizer.

- Sim, ele rouba dos ricos para dar aos pobres. – Uma outra mulher disse.

- Um bandido, em suma. – Anna disse, indiferente à admiração ou ao terror que certas pessoas pareciam produzir ao simples som daquele nome, que lhe soava zombeteiro: Rosa Negra. – _"Patético."_ – Ela pensou nos confins de sua mente.

- Há quem diga que sim, mas há controvérsias sobre esta afirmação, minha jovem. – Uma velha senhora aproximou-se da roda e ficou no centro dela, ajeitando os óculos escuros. Anna a reconheceu de imediato como Kino Asakura, a avó de seu noivo, uma palavra que ainda lhe soava estranha aos ouvidos. – Eu, particularmente, acho que ele não passa de um ladrãozinho. – Kino disse com indiferença.

- Mas acontece que o Rosa Negra não rouba de qualquer um, não é? – Uma das mulheres perguntou.

- É isso mesmo. Ele só rouba de nobres que conseguem o seu dinheiro através de trapaças ou que conseguem alguma obra a partir do mercado negro. Na grande maioria das vezes, ele rouba pessoas que a polícia não pode alcançar por causa de sua grande influência e poder. Por isso, ele é considerado um herói entre o povo. – Kino disse calmamente.

- Ouvi dizer que ele estava em Londres há algum tempo atrás. Parece que ele desmascarou um nobre que não podia ser interrogado pela polícia, justamente por ser um nobre juiz. – Uma das mulheres mencionou. – Mas parece que ele não está mais por lá agora. Parece que já partiu para outro país.

- Será que ele veio pra cá? – Uma outra mulher sugeriu. – Imagine como seria ter o Rosa Negra aqui, em nossa bela Paris!

- Nossa! Eu adoraria e... – Anna abandonou a conversa, sem nem sequer se explicar, e foi para o lado de fora da casa, dando um longo suspiro.

- Rosa Negra...que nome mais patético para um ladrão. – Anna balançou levemente o copo de suco que segurava nas mãos e viu o gelo derreter sobre este. Deixou-o sobre uma muretinha, onde debruçou-se.

- Você acha, é? – Ouviu uma voz vir da entrada do hall e viu Yoh surgir dali.

-E não é? – Anna comentou de maneira indiferente e tornou a fitar o jardim. Já era de noite e, por isso, só via vagamente a luz dos vaga-lumes que passeavam entre as flores.

- Eu acho bastante original para um bandido que usa rosas negras como cartão de visita. – Yoh abriu um largo sorriso e debruçou na muretinha, ao lado de Anna.

- Rosa Negra...- Anna suspirou pesadamente. – Não passa de um ladrão, no fim das contas.

- Ele rouba dos nobres para ajudar aos pobres. Mas também devolve verdadeiras obras aos seus verdadeiros donos. – Yoh disse de maneira tranqüila. – Eu não gosto do modo que ele age, mas acho bastante nobre o que ele tenta fazer. É o _Noblesse Oblige _dele, Anna.

- _Noblesse Oblige_... – Ela repetiu e girou nos calcanhares para voltar para dentro. – Acho melhor nós entrarmos, Yoh. Devem anunciar o noivado em um último brinde. – Anna disse com indiferença e foi caminhando em passos lentos para dentro daquele mundo ao qual achava não pertencer: O mundo da nobreza.

- Ah! Ali estão os noivos! – Mikihisa disse em um tom alegre, enchendo uma das taças com o mais antigo vinho do porto que possuía em sua casa. – Atenção, convidados! – Mikihisa chamou a atenção de todos eles quando Yoh e Anna já estavam ao seu lado. – Essa festa, como vocês já sabem, foi organizada para promover a união entre duas grandes famílias que começaram pequenas aqui na França e foram crescendo aos poucos.

- Já chega de enrolações, papai. – Yoh sussurrou para ele, tendo um sorrisinho meio sem jeito, ao notar que as pessoas já estavam dormindo com tantas baboseiras a serem ditas.

-Bem ahn...um brinde aos noivos! – Mikihisa levantou a taça e todos o acompanharam dizendo: "um brinde!"

"_Parabéns, Anna. Esse é o mundo de falsidades onde você vive. Você acaba de selar o seu destino ao lado desse garoto."_ – Anna lançou um olhar na direção de Yoh, que distribuía sorrisos para a multidão.

**Notas da autora:**

Esse é o primeiro capítulo da fic que eu to escrevendo pra **tia Cookie**. Sim, infelizmente, ele é meio enrolado. Mas no segundo capítulo vem a parte legal, portanto, não parem de ler!

Ps: Beijos pra minha tia Cookie que sempre me atura çç


	2. Reencontro

**Sobre a fic:** Essa fic eu escrevi pra **tia Cookie**, como presente de natal.Ela é um Universo Alternativo de Shaman King, portanto, não aconteceria na história real.

_Itálico entre aspas, são os pensamentos da personagem._

- travessão são as falas.

**X -** São mudanças temporais, de local ou cena.

**Nota: **Shaman King não me pertence, mas sim ao seu glorioso criador, Hiroyuki Takei. Eu sou apenas uma mera fã que adora brincar com seus personagens /mal.

**The Black Rose**

**Capítulo 2 – Reencontro.**

E foi assim que os anos se passaram. Três anos, exatamente. Rosa Negra foi um nome que se tornou famoso com o passar do tempo, não só em Paris, como no mundo todo. Um herói para o povo, um vilão para grande parte dos nobres. Assim era conhecido aquele ladrão que vagava pelas noites, em busca da própria Justiça. Não temia a sociedade, muito menos aparecer em público.

- Peguem ele! Peguem ele logo e tragam o meu dinheiro de volta! – O homem ordenou para os guardas. Estava desesperado desde o momento em que havia visto o bandido vestido de negro adentrar em seu escritório e lhe tomar o dinheiro que havia conseguido com certas doações que 'usaria' na construção de novos orfanatos.

- Você disse que usaria este dinheiro na construção de novos orfanatos, mas na verdade, o estava usando para comprar uma nova mansão em Barcelona. – Rosa Negra disse, enquanto corria na direção de um dos altos muros da mansão.

- Cerquem esse patife! – O homem gritou. – Não ouçam o que ele está dizendo! Eu darei uma recompensa para quem me trouxer a cabeça deste maldito! – O homem gritava em estado de fúria e o rapaz sorriu, saltando aquele enorme muro sem dificuldades. Parou no topo deste e virou-se na direção da multidão. Era um dia de comemoração naquela casa, por causa do 'evento beneficente' que aquele homem havia organizado para arrecadar o dinheiro.

- Peguem o seu dinheiro de volta! Esse homem queria apenas usa-los para conseguir dinheiro fácil!- O garoto abriu o saco de moedas de ouro e lançou-as ao público, que apressou-se em tentar pegar o máximo que conseguiam.

- Meu dinheiro! – O homem gritou, tentando pegar as moedas a qualquer custo. Não conseguiu. Era vencido por uma multidão descontrolada que também tentava alcançar as moedas de ouro. – Ele está fugindo! Peguem ele! – Ordenou quando viu uma rosa negra cair sobre seus pés e o misterioso bandido sumir sob a fraca luz da lua. – Peguem o Rosa Negra!

Rosa Negra...assim era o nome que o público tinha escolhido para si quando ele escolheu trilhar aquele caminho. Lembrava-se de sempre ouvir a mãe lhe contar histórias sobre Robin Hood. Sim, aquele bandido um dia havia tido uma mãe. Era uma pessoa como todas as outras, não era? Só que, agora, era um fugitivo da noite que tentava despistar alguns policiais que não conseguiriam pegá-lo.

Foi assim que aconteceu o segundo encontro dos dois. Coincidência, muitos poderiam pensar. Mas não ele. Já fazia tanto tempo e, mesmo assim, ainda havia guardado a feição daquela garota. Os dois esbarraram na rua, enquanto ele fugia dos policiais e, para não ser pego, ele puxou-a para um beco escuro que havia ali, tapando-lhe a boca e segurando-lhe pela cintura firmemente.

- Mas o q... – A garota arregalou os olhos e primeira coisa que tentou fazer, foi se livrar de seu 'seqüestrador' que havia esbarrado nela. Mas ao ver a polícia ali, ela parou de se debater. Já estavam atrás de si? Não. Ainda era muito cedo. Tentou olhar de canto para a figura que lhe segurava, mas a roupa negra que ele usava e a pouca luz que a lua proporcionava, tornava muito difícil identifica-lo.

- Essa foi por pouco...- Ouviu ele murmurar quando afastou-a de si e recostou-se sobre uma das paredes. – Uma garota como você, não deveria andar sozinha por aí. – O rapaz disse. Só agora ela havia notado o modo como ele estava vestido: Usava um terno negro, revestido por uma capa também negra. Haviam alguns detalhes em roxo na roupa e forro interno da capa possuía este tom, assim como a fita que havia em sua cartola. Usava uma máscara negra, com alguns detalhes em roxo. Era difícil de ver os olhos dele, mas Anna tinha a impressão de já ter sentido...aquele toque.

- E quem é você para dizer se eu devo ou não andar por aí sozinha? – Anna disse de maneira cortante. Não demonstrava ter medo dele, como a maioria das pessoas teria. – Rosa Negra...que nome mais patético.

- Patético? – O rapaz olhou para ela e Anna o teria visto arquear as sobrancelhas, não fosse a máscara que usava. – Não me importa a opinião de uma garotinha mimada como você. Mas não fui eu quem escolhi o nome. – Justificou. - As pessoas começaram a me chamar assim, pelo meu costume de deixar rosas negras por aí. Confesso que é um apelido bem engraçado.

- Mimada? Eu? – Anna arqueou as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços, olhando para ele. – Pelo menos eu não preciso me esconder atrás de uma máscara. – Ela disse com indiferença e ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso...onde já havia visto um igual?

- Será mesmo? – Ele perguntou de maneira sarcástica.

- O que você está insinuando? – Ela perguntou com um olhar mais sério. O tom de voz não se alterava sequer por um instante.

- Você sabe bem o que eu estou insinuando. – Ele disse com calma. – Eu me escondo atrás de uma máscara para ajudar as pessoas que precisam de mim. Você poderia dizer o mesmo, Anna? – Pronunciou o nome dela com todas as quatro letras e ela arregalou ligeiramente os olhos.

- Onde é que ouviu o meu nome, ladrão Rosa Negra? – Anna perguntou, deixando os braços penderem ao lado do corpo. Aquela expressão de frieza que ela possuía, não se alterava por nada.

- Um nome deveras comum entre os nobres da França, devo dizer. – O rapaz respondeu. – Como o bom ladrão que sou, devo me manter a par de todas as notícias,não é?

- Mas não estamos na França. – Ela respondeu com a típica seriedade. Inabalável era a palavra que ele estava procurando. Inabalável era, definitivamente, a palavra que definia aquela garota.

- Você não tem medo de mim? – Ele perguntou, aproximando-se mais dela. – Não tem medo do que um ladrão como eu, possa fazer com uma dama como você, no meio de uma noite escura, dentro de um beco, onde a luz quase não chega?

- Sinceramente? – Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e deixou escapar um sorrisinho que poderia ser considerado uma provocação. – Não. – Respondeu secamente e o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto.

- Que pena. – Ele respondeu e aproximou-se dela, apoiando ambas as mãos ao lado de seu rosto, encarando-a nos olhos. Que olhos teriam por trás daquela máscara que ela não podia enxergar? A curiosidade a estava matando...

- E agora, senhor ladrão? O que vai fazer? – Ela perguntou. Era como se o tentasse a fazer algo consigo. Imaginem só a capa de jornal no outro dia: Ladrão Rosa Negra atrai garota indefesa para dentro de um beco e comete atos de pura maldade com ela. Claro, aquilo era apenas fictício.

- Agora...- O rapaz segurou-a pelo queixo, olhando-a nos olhos. Apenas por um segundo ela teve a impressão de enxergar aqueles olhos. Olhos tão penetrantes...Anna sentiu o sangue gelar ao pensar naquilo, mas não teve tempo o suficiente para pensar em mais nada, quando sentiu os lábios dele se juntarem aos seus.

Anna ficou...estática. Ficou estática diante da reação daquele rapaz que agora lhe beijava. Os braços pendiam ao lado do corpo e os olhos se mantinham tão arregalados que, as orbes pareciam que iam saltar do rosto a qualquer momento.

Durantes alguns segundos, Anna achou que não teria forças para reagir. Até que despertou para a realidade. Viu um rapaz vestido de negro lhe roubando um beijo.

O estalado som de um tapa foi a única coisa ouvida num raio de metros daquele beco. As pessoas mais próximas (se é que havia alguma) poderiam ter a impressão de terem ouvido um estouro, mas isso passaria logo.

O rosto do rapaz estava levemente inclinado para o lado e a forma avermelhada dos cinco dedos da mão esquerda dela, já se desenhavam em seu rosto. Por alguns segundos, ele apenas ficou assim.

- Ali está ele! – Ouviu uma voz dizer, não muito longe dali, da entrada do beco.

- Nós voltaremos a nos encontrar, dama da noite. – Rosa Negra pronunciou e deixou uma rosa de cor negra aos pés dela, saltando para o telhado daquela casa e correndo.

- Ei! Você está bem, garota? – Um dos homens aproximou-se de Anna, que tinha uma das mãos sobre a boca. Olhava na direção que ele havia ido e olhou para a rosa negra no chão, pegou-a com a mão livre e limpou o beijo com as costas da mão, apertando a rosa contra a outra, até que suas pétalas voasse na direção que o vento ordenava. Não respondeu ao chamado do homem, apenas virou-se e saiu caminhando na direção oposta, deixando um homem muito confuso para trás.

- O que você está esperando?! Ele foi por ali! – Um outro homem surgiu na entrada do beco e logo desapareceu, correndo na direção de onde Rosa Negra havia ido.

- Que...estranho. – O homem comentou, antes de seguir caminho com os outros.

**X**

"_Insuportável."_

"_Irritante."_

"_Arrogante."_

"_Quem aquele ladrãozinho pensa que é?!"_

Anna pensava enquanto adentrava a sala da própria casa de verão, na Espanha, em passos mais pesados do que uma dama realmente deveria dar. Passos até mais pesados do que os passos de um homem. Estava irritada, muito irritada com a atitude daquele tal Rosa Negra. Quem ele _pensava_ ser para trata-la daquele modo? Para roubar um beijo dela?! Um beijo!

- Anna! – Um Yoh tentou barrá-la antes que subisse as escadarias, mas recebeu um olhar tão gélido que foi obrigado a afastar-se alguns passos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou, subindo o primeiro degrau e o noivo a acompanhou.

- Hoje nós tínhamos um jantar, você não lembra? As nossas famílias iam se encontrar com negociantes importantes aqui da Espanha e você prometeu ao seu pai estar aqui até as nove horas. – Yoh apontou para o relógio. As badaladas da meia-noite já haviam passado há muito, muito tempo. O relógio marcava três horas e trinta minutos da madrugada.

Anna ia comentar algo, quando notou que Yoh estava um pouco...diferente. Olhou-o da cabeça aos pés e o viu vestindo um terno completamente branco. Mas não era apenas a roupa que era idêntica a daquela noite. Aquele cabelo...talvez tivesse ficado muito tempo sem vê-lo?

- O que houve com o seu cabelo, Yoh? – Anna perguntou, olhando para o noivo. A expressão havia mudado um pouco, não era mais tão fria e irritadiça, mas ainda era muito séria.

- Ah! Eu deixei ele crescer um pouquinho! Eu tinha pensado em cortar ele, mas...acho que fico bem assim, não fico? – Ele abriu um largo sorriso para ela.

- Hum...- Foi a resposta que ele obteve. Se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de resposta. – Se perguntarem por mim, estou no meu quarto e _não_ quero ser incomodada. – Anna disse quando chegaram à porta do próprio quarto. – Boa noite, Yoh. – Ela disse antes de bater a porta "gentilmente" contra a face do noivo.

Yoh tentou dizer algo, antes de ter uma porta como única companheira. Provavelmente iria dizer para Anna que o jantar tinha sido cancelado para um outro dia, mas ela não lhe deu esta chance. Por isso, falou para a porta mesmo.

- Bem eu...só queria dizer que o jantar foi cancelado pra semana que vem, no mesmo dia e no mesmo horário, Anna. – O garoto suspirou pesadamente e coçou a cabeça levemente. – Boa noite, Anna.- Ela ouviu, antes de Yoh partir dali.

Havia trancado a porta do próprio quarto, para ter certeza de que ninguém lhe incomodaria. Foi caminhando até a varanda e abriu a porta desta, tendo total visão da lua, agora. Suspirou pesadamente, olhando naquela direção e foi dando pequenos passinhos para trás, até cair deitada sobre a própria cama, olhando na direção da lua.

"_Por que? Por que me incomoda tanto lembrar daquele olhar? Por que eu não consigo me lembrar da verdadeira feição daquele garoto? Até pouco tempo atrás, eu jurava que era o Yoh. Mas será que me enganei? Quem é Rosa Negra, afinal? Quem é a pessoa que se esconde por trás daquela máscara?"_

Anna encolheu-se ali na cama, descalçando os sapatos que já lhe incomodavam. Por um instante, fechou os olhos e viu a imagem daquele ladrão formar-se em sua mente. Abriu os olhos rapidamente, tentando afastar aquela louca idéia e sentiu uma raiva tremenda tomar conta de si, quando lembrou-se do beijo roubado.

"_Mas nem por isso, menos desejado..."_ – Pensou.

Mas o que estava pensando afinal?! Tentou afastar aquele pensamento o máximo que pôde e olhou na direção da lua mais uma vez, como se procurasse alguma resposta em sua fraca luz. Fraca luz da lua, que ainda estava em sua forma crescente. Ainda seria necessária mais uma transformação, para que atingisse o seu total resplendor. Novamente, Anna fechou os olhos. Mas desta vez, não tornou a abri-los, o sono lhe pegou devagar e, aos poucos, sentiu como se mergulhasse em um mundo de sonhos. Havia dormido.

**X**

- Que estará fazendo a minha doce dama da noite? – Uma voz se perguntava, de pé no alto muro daquela propriedade. O relógio já apontava as quatro da manhã. Mais um pouco e o Sol surgiria. – Deveria ir vê-la, talvez? – Abriu um sorrisinho ao pensar nesta possibilidade que, de todo, não era uma loucura.

Foi por impulso que o ladrão da noite, invadiu aquela casa. Foi caminhando sorrateiramente por entre as sombras daquele imenso jardim, como se o conhecesse com a palma da própria mão. Viu o vento soprar mais forte, levando as cortinas daquele quarto para fora. A varanda, ainda aberta, não tinha nenhuma iluminação senão a da lua. Seria aquele o quarto de sua dama perdida? Desejou ardentemente que sim. Respirou profundamente.

"_Onde é que você está com a cabeça entrando neste lugar? E para ver uma garota!"_

Balançou negativamente a cabeça e girou nos calcanhares. Estava pronto para ir embora, quando lançou um olhar na direção da janela e abriu um novo sorriso.

- Mas já que já estou aqui mesmo...- Saltou na direção da varanda e parou agachado sobre a pequena muretinha. Teria se arrependido profundamente se não tivesse o feito.

A primeira visão que teve, foi a de uma linda garotinha, dormindo sobre a luz da lua. Em passos lentos e leves, ele se aproximou. Parou, porém, ao notar que ela se remexia na cama. – _"É o frio."_ – Pensou ele, e sorriu. Arriscou aproximar-se mais alguns passos e pegou uma coberta deixada de lado. Cobriu a garota que agora lhe lembrava mais uma mulher. Estendeu uma das mãos para tocar-lhe a face, porém hesitou. Ficou observando-a durante dez..vinte...trinta minutos, talvez até mais. Inclinou-se sobre Anna e recostou os lábios sobre os dela, durante alguns instantes. Afastou-se e deixou uma rosa negra ao lado da cabeceira da cama, virando-se para sair dali. Não sem antes lançar um último olhar na direção de sua dama da noite, como a tratava e fechou cuidadosamente a porta que dava acesso à varanda, antes de sair dali, junto com os primeiros raios de sol.

**X**

Abriu os olhos lentamente quando ouviu as batidas na porta. Olhou em volta e viu os falhos raios de sol entrarem por pequenas frestas deixadas pela porta entreaberta. Perguntava-se mentalmente se não havia deixado a porta aberta e caído no sono, mas as batidas na outra porta se tornaram tão intensas, que ficava difícil ignora-las.

- O que é? – Anna perguntou, sentando-se na cama.

- Só vim avisar que o almoço já vai ser servido, senhorita Anna. – Ouviu a voz de uma das empregadas, como era mesmo o nome dela? An...Ang...Anglina...Angelina...Não importava, mas achava que não era aquele. Mas...espera aí. Ela disse almoço?

- Que horas são? – Anna limitou-se a perguntar, por não ter nenhum relógio fácil, naquele momento.

- São 12:10, senhorita. – A empregada respondeu. – O almoço será servido em vinte minutos.

- 12:10 e ninguém me avisa... – Anna suspirou pesadamente. – Tudo bem, eu já estou descendo...- Tentou lembrar o nome dela para pronuncia-lo. Ang...Angel...Ângela! Era isso! Mas agora ela já havia partido, não importava mais.

Anna ergueu-se da cama, tentando lembrar o único momento em que se levantou para fechar a porta que dava acesso à varanda. Por mais que forçasse à própria memória, aquela lembrança não vinha. Foi caminhando até a penteadeira e sentou-se no banquinho que havia ali, para escovar os cabelos devagar. Foi olhando pelo espelho que ela notou algo em cima de sua cama. Franziu a testa e olhou fixamente naquela direção por alguns instantes. Como não chegou a nenhuma conclusão do que se tratava, deixou a escova de lado e foi até a cama. Qual foi a surpresa de Anna, ao ver que aquela coisa que observara do espelho era, na verdade, uma rosa negra.

- Aquele ladrãozinho esteve aqui...-Cerrou os dentes com certa força ao pensar naquela possibilidade e, sentiu-se ainda mais irritada, ao pensar no que ele poderia ter feito enquanto ela dormia. – Nada. – Ela chegou nessa conclusão. Se tivesse feito algo, ela teria acordado. Mas ele era um ladrão, não era? Poderia muito bem ter entrado ali e ter feito qualquer coisa. – Não. – Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça e tentou afastar aquelas idéias. Preferia pensar que tinha trazido aquela rosa para casa consigo. Suspirou longamente e deixou à rosa ali ao lado, descendo as escadas, já preparada para o almoço.

**X**

- O que foi, Anna? – Yoh perguntou. – Está tão distante...

- Não é nada, Yoh. – Ela disse, após o almoço. Estava sentada no balanço que possuía no jardim da casa e Yoh sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Desde ontem. – Ele comentou. – Por que não me conta o que há de errado? – Perguntou de maneira calma, mas Anna pôde sentir o tom de preocupação em sua voz. Ele não a olhava, apenas fitava à frente, onde viam uma enorme árvore.

- Eu já disse. – Anna virou o rosto para ele. – Não há _nada_ de errado. –Revirou os olhos e deu um pesado suspiro, fazendo menção de erguer-se. Yoh a impediu.

- É por causa do nosso noivado, Anna? – Ele perguntou com calma. – Se...você encontrou alguém que você gosta...- Ele começou.

- Não é nada disso. – Anna cortou Yoh. Mas não era? Não. Definitivamente, não. Odiava aquele ladrãozinho e ponto. Ele apenas...a deixava incomodada. Apenas incomodada.

- Eu não sei, sabe. Acho que devíamos tentar falar com os nossos pais. – Yoh disse com calma.

- Não há nada para ser dito. Depois de três anos você vem me dizer isso, Yoh? – Anna tornou a olhar para o garoto. – Não é você quem está gostando de outra pessoa? – Ela perguntou com tranqüilidade. Yoh abaixou o rosto. – Como é o nome dela?

- ...- Yoh deu um longo suspiro, como se sentisse uma enorme culpa tomar conta de si. -...Marion. – Ele disse por fim. – Uma mestiça de italianos que mora lá na França.

- Uhn...aquela garota do baile? – Anna perguntou, olhando para o chão agora.

- Sim. – Yoh respondeu. – Você não fica triste, não é? Nós prometemos que, se algo assim acontecesse, nós contaríamos um ao outro...- O tom de voz foi diminuindo aos poucos e ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Rosa Negra. – Anna murmurou, cerrando os punhos com força. – Eu o vi na noite passada, Yoh.

- O Rosa Negra? – Yoh arregalou os olhos ligeiramente. – Ele está aqui? Aqui, na Espanha???

- Sim, mas...por que a surpresa? – Anna perguntou, olhando para o garoto.

- Nada em especial...- Ele abriu um sorrisinho bobo para ela. Apesar de tudo, Yoh era um bom amigo. Anna gostava de tê-lo por perto e, desconfiava que, não podia viver sem ver aquele sorriso pelo menos uma vez a cada ano. – Mas o que houve, que mexeu tanto com você, Anna? Você voltou tão irritada pra casa...

Anna lançou um olhar assassino a Yoh que, fez o garoto pensar, ter feito a pergunta errada, na hora errada. Ele ia abrir a boca para dizer algo, quando ela começou a falar. Ela contou tudo o que havia acontecido naquela noite. Desde o fato de terem esbarrado, até terem conversado e...sobre o fato de: "aquele idiota ter lhe roubado um beijo e ter levado um merecido tapa no rosto."

Yoh não pôde deixar de soltar um gostoso riso após esse comentário de Anna.

- O que é TÃO engraçado? – Ela virou-se bruscamente para ele e lançou um olhar cortante que, pela primeira vez em três anos, ele pareceu ignorar.

- É que...- Yoh tentava conter o riso à medida que o olhar de Anna tornava-se cada vez mais assustador. -...você ficou tão brava e...- Voltou a rir e levou um forte tapa de Anna por isso.

- Pare de rir, Yoh! Não é engraçado! – Anna bufou e revirou os olhos ao ver que, mesmo depois do tapa, Yoh ainda continuava a rir, mas de maneira mais moderada.

- Me desculpe, Anna. – O garoto tentava parar de rir, recobrando o ar aos poucos. – É que eu fiquei imaginando a cena...- Limpou algumas lágrimas do canto dos olhos. Sim, Yoh havia chorado de tanto rir.

- Hunf. – A garota cruzou os braços e virou o rosto para o lado. – Você é um idiota, Yoh.

Ele sorriu para ela e constatou que já haviam passado das três da tarde, pela altura do sol.

- Daqui há um mês, haverá uma festa na casa de uma tal Kanna Bismark. A festa vai ser lá na França, então acredito que voltemos para casa até lá. – Yoh disse com calma. – Parece que ela é muito influente lá na França. Não sei muito sobre ela.

- Uma imigrante alemã que casou-se com um velho senhor, cheio da grana. Dentre os negócios dele, haviam muitos cassinos que envolviam lavagem de dinheiro. – Anna disse com calma. – Ela deixou os negócios a mercê de um homem chamado Luchist. É ele quem cuida de tudo, ela só gasta o dinheiro. – Anna respondeu categoricamente e deixou um Yoh boquiaberto com todas aquelas informações.

- Não sabia que conhecia assim tanta coisa assim...sobre as pessoas...- Yoh coçou levemente o queixo, olhando-a.

- Eu tive que aprender, por causa do meu pai. – Anna encolheu os ombros e ergueu-se. – Acho melhor voltarmos para dentro.

- Sim. – O garoto sorriu e ergueu-se, seguindo caminho com ela. – Temos que encarar as feras.

**X**

- O QUÊ?! – Mikihisa ficou estático ao ouvir o que os dois, Anna e Yoh, haviam dito. O pai de Anna, porém, não pareceu surpreso.

- Eles eram muito novos, Miki. Era algo que deveria ser esperado. – O pai de Anna respondeu com um suspiro.

- Não. Não. Não. Definitivamente, _não._ – Mikihisa levou ambas as mãos à cintura. – O que você acha que _todos_ vão falar sobre o rompimento de um noivado como esse, Yoh? Anna? – O homem lançou um olhar de reprovação para os dois.

- Nós não podemos nos casar, papai. – Yoh disse com uma convicção que surpreendeu a todos, até – principalmente – Mikihisa.

- Sim, ele tem razão. – Anna prosseguiu, sem dar brecha para que nenhum dos dois falassem. Estavam todos – exceto Mikihisa que estava de pé - sentados em uma pequena salinha, como haviam feito lá na França. – Acontece que...- Anna baixou o rosto, procurando as palavras certas. – _"Eu acho que gosto de um cara arrogante, metido a ladrãozinho."_ – Anna balançou a cabeça negativamente ao ter esse pensamento, chamando toda a atenção para si.

- Eu gosto de outra pessoa, papai. – Yoh disse calmo. – Não me leve a mal, sabe? Eu sei o quanto esse casamento seria importante para a família, mas a Anna e eu...nós somos amigos. Eu não consigo ver ela como minha esposa, papai.

- Você não vai dizer nada, Anna? – O pai dela perguntou, olhando-a fixamente.

- Eu não posso ficar com o Yoh, papai. No inicio, achei que isso poderia dar certo. Mas nós somos amigos, como ele disse. – Anna ergueu o olhar. Aquele olhar sem expressão, que quase nunca mudava. – Além disso...

- Além disso...? – Mikihisa interferiu, ao ver o longo silêncio que havia se instalado naquela casa.

- A Anna também gosta de outra pessoa! – Yoh disse com tom animado e passou um dos braços pelos ombros da garota.

- Eu não gosto não! – Ela respondeu num impulso e afastou-se de Yoh. Ele riu.

-Eu tenho certeza que gosta! – Yoh insistiu e dois pais confusos assistam à cena.

- Não tem certeza de nada! – Anna disse e não esperou resposta de Yoh. Desferiu-lhe um forte tapa que o fez cair do sofá onde estavam sentados, ele e Anna, de cara no chão.

- Ahn...- Um Mikihisa olhava a cena confusa e, por instantes, Yoh lhe lembrou outra pessoa. Ele balançou negativamente a cabeça. – Então o noivado está cancelado, não é?

- Sim. – O pai de Anna concordou com um sorriso. – Mas eu espero que isso não impeça que nossas famílias trabalhem juntas, Miki.

- Oras, mas claro que não! – Mikihisa abriu um largo sorriso.

- Vocês...- Yoh começou.

- Não vão querer dar uma festa para isso...- Anna continuou.

- Vão? – Yoh terminou e os dois pais se entreolharam caindo na gargalhada.

- Seria até divertido, mas...nós temos que voltar para a França. E temos muitos compromissos por lá. Dentre eles, a festa que vai ser dada na casa da madame Bismark. – Mikihisa disse com calma.

- E eu quero que vocês dois compareçam na festa, me ouviram? – O pai de Anna disse. – Essa vai ser uma importante concentração de poderosos nobres e são em festas assim que nascem os grandes negócios, não é Miki?

- Com certeza! – O outro respondeu com um largo sorriso. Anna e Yoh apenas se entreolharam como se dissessem: "Esses caras são mesmo os dois caras mais ricos da França?". Ambos, Yoh e Anna, deixaram um singelo sorriso escapar.

- Quando partiremos, papai? – Anna perguntou.

- Logo pela manhã. Então eu aconselho que os dois já deixem as malas preparadas. Não queremos nenhum eventual atraso, pois eu e Mikihisa temos uma reunião em Paris, com um produtor de chás vindo de Londres.

- Certo. – Os dois disseram juntos e se entreolharam mais uma vez. Cada um subiria para o próprio quarto, prontos para arrumarem as malas e saírem dali o mais rápido possível.

**Notas da autora:**

Essa fic acabou ficando maior do que eu realmente imaginei que ficaria. No começo, eu achei que seria apenas oneshot. Mas, ela acabou se estendendo mais do que eu pensei que se estenderia. Esse segundo capítulo se torna menos monótono que o primeiro. Se leram até aqui, eu dou os parabéns. O terceiro capítulo está muito melhor que este, isso eu posso garantir.

Agradecimentos à **tia Cookie** que me deixou um review espetacular. Fico realmente feliz que esteja gostando do meu presente de natal.

Agradecimentos, também, à **Mafe Ly** que vem acompanhando todas as minhas fics desde que eu comecei a postar aqui


	3. Noblesse Oblige

**Sobre a fic:** Essa fic eu escrevi pra **tia Cookie**, como presente de natal.Ela é um Universo Alternativo de Shaman King, portanto, não aconteceria na história real.

_Itálico entre aspas, são os pensamentos da personagem._

- travessão são as falas.

**X -** São mudanças temporais, de local ou cena.

**Nota: **Shaman King não me pertence, mas sim ao seu glorioso criador, Hiroyuki Takei. Eu sou apenas uma mera fã que adora brincar com seus personagens /mal.

**The Black Rose**

**Capítulo 3 – Noblesse Oblige.**

Aquele mês de primavera passaria tão rápido que Yoh e Anna mal haviam visto os belos dias de sol. Estavam sempre ocupados em grandes festas ou em grandes eventos, nos quais tinham que aparecer junto com os pais. Yoh era mais ocupado que Anna, pois, além das festas em que acompanhava os pais, também havia feito visitas a alguns orfanatos da França e tinha organizado um evento beneficente para arrecadar livros para montar uma sala de leitura em um orfanato de Paris. Em uma dessas visitas, Yoh chamou Anna. A garota foi, mas não pareceu se dar muito bem com as crianças. "Não tenho jeito com crianças", ela dizia para ele. Mas as crianças pareciam achar divertido o modo rude como Anna tratava Yoh. Acharam, no mínimo, engraçado ver um Yoh voando pelo forte tapa de uma dama e caindo dentro do lago que havia na entrada do orfanato.

Era naquela noite que a festa na casa de Kanna Bismark seria realizada. Já estava quase na hora e Anna não se sentia exatamente...animada para ir. Mas, como Yoh, ela também foi obrigada a comparecer nesta festa. Terminou de arrumar-se e olhou para a rosa negra – já murcha – que havia guardado dentro de um livro. Ali, ela não havia exatamente murchado. Parecia um desenho no meio do livro. Um conto infantil chamado Robin Hood ao qual Anna havia se apegado após conhecer um certo alguém.

- Rouba dos ricos para dar aos pobres. – Anna arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e guardou o livro dentro da gaveta. – Não deixa de ser um ladrão. – Anna ergueu-se, já pronta, e desceu para ir à festa com o pai.

- Está linda, Anna. – O pai disse, conduzindo-a até o carro.

- Como sempre. – Ela completou com toda a sua modéstia e entrou no carro com o pai. Dali partiriam para a tal festa.

**X**

A primeira pessoa decente que Anna viu na festa, foi seu ex-noivo. Yoh e Mikihisa haviam se atrasado por um "pequeno" problema que havia acontecido em casa. Uma das empregadas havia trocado o açúcar do chá por sal e fez com que Mikihisa ficasse com o queixo no chão quando seus convidados, importantes nobres vindos da Alemanha, provaram o chá e o acharam um tanto...salgado. Anna sentiu-se aliviada ao ver Yoh ali e ia caminhar para fora, quando sentiu alguém lhe segurar pelo pulso. A _tal_ madame Bismark.

-Ora, ora. Não é a filha do Duque Kyoyama? Duquesa Anna, certo? – Kanna abriu um daqueles sorrisinhos categóricos (falsos, na opinião de Anna) e começou a abanar-se com um leque (apesar de estarem entrando no verão, aquela noite estava particularmente fria.) olhando-a.

- Sim, sou eu mesma. – Anna fez questão de soltar o pulso com, não exatamente, delicadeza e lançou um olhar frio para Kanna que, ou não viu ou ignorou muito bem se viu.

- Fiquei sabendo que rompeu noivado com o herdeiro dos Asakura. Essa notícia já circula por toda a França, mocinha. – Kanna disse com aquele jeito irritante. Agora Anna se lembrava o principal motivo por não querer estar naquela festa. Simplesmente **odiava **aquela mulher. – Tsc, jogar um casamento tão promissor assim no lixo...

- Acontece que, eu e o herdeiro dos Asakura, não pensamos _apenas_ em dinheiro, madame Kanna. – Anna respondeu de maneira que deixou a outra ofendida, mas ela sabia contornar muito bem a situação. Ah, sim.

- Hahaha! Claro! Claro! – Kanna abanou-se mais rapidamente com o leque e Anna concluiu que a estava irritando. Começava a ficar divertida aquela conversa. – São _apenas crianças._ Ainda não entendem o verdadeiro valor do dinheiro. Tudo bem, com o tempo você perceberá a bobagem que fez e vai querer reatar este noivado.

- Não somos _apenas crianças._ – Anna repetiu com a mesma ênfase que Kanna havia utilizado e revirou os olhos. – Nós apenas sabemos o que é melhor para cada um de nós. – Anna continuou. Kanna abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Anna fez menção de que ainda tinha algo para dizer. – Dinheiro? Há muitas formas de conseguir isso, não é mesmo? Você deve saber melhor do que ninguém...- Anna deixou escapar um _daqueles_ sorrisinhos e Kanna escondeu o rosto atrás do leque. (Anna podia jurar que ela estava fazendo alguma careta a julgar pelo seu olhar.)

- Madame Kanna, você não irá mostrar a grande surpresa da noite? Já está tudo pronto...- Um homem disse.

- Claro, claro. – Ela disse com um sorrisinho. – Estava apenas trocando palavras com nossa jovem e promissora duquesa. Se me dá licença, duquesa. – Kanna fez uma breve reverência.

- Tome cuidado com o Rosa Negra, Kanna. – Anna girou nos calcanhares, caminhando para fora e, infelizmente, perdeu a oportunidade de ver o olhar contraído de Kanna ao ouvir o nome daquele ladrão ser proferido.

**X**

Anna deu um longo suspiro quando ouviu um dos cavalheiros – ainda dentro da festa – dizer que não passava das onze de noite. Ainda teria que ouvir muitas pessoas falando como aquela madame. Resolveu caminhar um pouco pelo jardim daquela enorme mansão. Anna tinha uma leve inclinação por locais assim. Costumavam ser mais calmos que os demais lugares e as pessoas que iam à festas não costumavam aparecer por lá.

- Parece que há uma flor solitária, perdida neste jardim. – Anna arregalou ligeiramente os olhos quando ouviu _aquela_ voz. Não precisou virar-se para saber quem era, mas desejou estar certa – _"Errada. Eu tenho que estar errada sobre o dono desta voz."_ – sobre isso. Sentia a mente e o coração se contradizerem e deu um longo suspiro.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Limitou-se a perguntar em seu auto-controle.

- Hoje eu irei desmascarar essa madame e mostrar à sociedade seu verdadeiro rosto. – O rapaz foi se aproximando em passos lentos, porém largos. Três passadas foram o suficiente para vencer os dois metros que os separavam.

- Você deveria procurar algo melhor para fazer do que brincar de Robin Hood. – Anna virou-se na direção dele. Estava impassível e inabalável como nunca estivera.

- Robin Hood, é? – Um sorriso se desenhou nos lábios do rapaz e Anna notou seus longos cabelos castanhos pela primeira vez. Da outra vez que haviam se encontrado estava tão escuro, que não tinha sido capaz de ver. Aqueles cabelos...eram idênticos aos de Yoh. – Acontece que sempre gostei de contos de fadas onde o verdadeiro mal é desmascarado.

- Sente-se orgulhoso pelo que faz, Rosa Negra? – Anna perguntou. Não se alterava sequer por um instante e, mesmo depois da outra noite, parecia não ter sequer um resquício de medo dele.

- É melhor do que se esconder dentro de uma _falsa_ sociedade, não é Anna? – O rapaz perguntou categoricamente. Estavam sempre a trocar essas... gentilezas em seus poucos encontros.

- Talvez. – Aquela resposta voltou a lhe assombrar. – Mas talvez _Noblesse Oblige_ seja melhor do que se vestir como um palhaço da noite e sair roubando coisas para desmascarar os nobres.

- _Noblesse Oblige?_ – Anna o teria visto arregalar os olhos se estivesse sem a máscara. Mas só o viu rir depois disso. – Eu não acredito em _Noblesse Oblige._ – Ele disse, encolhendo os ombros. – _Noblesse Oblige_ não é o suficiente para desmascarar esses nobres. Enquanto existirem falsos nobres espalhados, esse tal _Noblesse Oblige_ jamais será o suficiente.

- E você acha que vai conseguir mudar isso tudo _sozinho?_ – Anna perguntou e percebeu que o havia pego, quando ele virou-se de costas. Um silêncio incômodo instalou-se entre os dois, durante algum tempo.

- A lua não está linda, Anna? – Ele perguntou, mudando totalmente o rumo da conversa. – Adoro noites como essa.

- Não foi isso que eu te perguntei. – Ela cortou, mas tinha que admitir. Aquela noite estava linda.

- Ah...sobre aquilo. – O rapaz tornou a virar-se para ela. – Eu talvez não possa mudar tudo sozinho. Mas tenho certeza de que, se algo acontecer comigo, outros lutarão pelo que eu...

O som de um forte tapa ecoou por aquele jardim. Um tapa não esperado, de fato. Um tapa não esperado por quem recebeu, um tapa não esperado por quem o deu. A máscara chegou a voar do rosto de seu dono e ele manteve o rosto inclinado para o lado, sem parecer dar muita importância ao fato.

- Feliz...? – Ele proferiu a pergunta, sem mover-se um milímetro. A cartola também havia voado de sua cabeça, mas só notou isso minutos depois, quando ergueu o rosto para olha-la.

- Você é egoísta! – Ela disse, olhando na direção dele, mas arregalou os olhos, ao ver a semelhança dele com Yoh.

- Eu sou. – Ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos dos dela. Aquele olhar penetrante...não podia ser. – Meu pai já me dizia isso. – Encolheu os ombros e agachou-se para pegar a máscara e a cartola.

- Você...- Anna manteve os olhos arregalados, fitando-o. – É por isso que o Yoh não se lembra...- Ela murmurou baixo. – A pessoa que me salvou dos bandidos naquela noite...

- Fui eu. – O rapaz completou, colocando a cartola de volta, mas não a máscara. – Disse a você que não era ninguém tão importante que devesse se lembrar. – O rapaz disse de maneira calma.

- Por quê? – Ela juntou segurou a mão que havia usado para dar o tapa. Esta ardia com a força que havia utilizado. – Por que me disse aquilo?

- Um bandido como eu, não deve ter ninguém em seu caminho, não é? – O garoto encolheu os ombros e deu um longo suspiro. – Acontece que estou ameaçado de morte constantemente.

- Mas mesmo assim...- Anna baixou o rosto. – Mesmo assim...- Deu-lhe outro tapa. – Por que você veio me ver então?! Por que foi até a minha casa?! – Ela segurava as lágrimas nos olhos. Por que se sentia assim? Por que estava tão...irritada?

- Gostar de você não estava nos meus planos. – Ele respondeu com sinceridade e ajeitou a cartola. A marca em seu rosto tornava-se mais vermelha, pelo fato de ter levado dois tapas consecutivos.

- Gostar...? – Anna arregalou os olhos. A menção daquelas palavras...

Anna sentiu como se o coração tivesse parado de bater. Juntou ambas as mãos e enlaçou-as, baixando o rosto.

- Sim. – Ele respondeu e aproximou-se dela, segurando-lhe pelo queixo. – Acontece que...eu já estava acostumado a essa vida. – Disse com calma. – Na noite em que eu te conheci, estava fugindo de casa. Eu jurei a minha mãe que faria Justiça entre os nobres em seu leito de morte.

- Mas isso é perigoso, você não sabe? – Anna perguntou, olhando-o agora e derramou uma única lágrima. – Se os nobres te pegarem, você não vai ser só preso...

- Eu tenho total ciência disso. – O rapaz respondeu, abrindo um sorrisinho e limpou-lhe a lágrima cuidadosamente. – Eu fico feliz de saber que alguém se preocupa comigo. Mas é algo que não posso deixar de fazer.

- Mas...-Ela cerrou os punhos com força, desviando o olhar.

- Me espere aqui, tudo bem? – Ele sorriu.

- Te esperar...? – Ela tornou a olhar para ele.

- Não gostaria de vir comigo? – O rapaz perguntou, segurando-lhe pelos ombros.

- Ir...com você? – Anna arregalou os olhos mediante a proposta. Como é que ela podia estar considerando uma proposta tão absurda?! Largar tudo...seu conforto, seu dinheiro, Yoh..tudo para ir com um...ladrão metido a Robin Hood.

O rapaz aproximou-se e recostou os lábios sobre os dela. Desta vez não houve tapa. Houve apenas um beijo carinhoso, suave e...desejado.

- Pense bem no meu pedido, dama da noite. – O rapaz proferiu, antes de sair correndo na direção da mansão. Anna ficou estática por alguns instantes, mas lembrou-se do enorme número de policiais que se encontravam na festa. Uma emboscada para pegar Rosa Negra?

- Espere! – Anna segurou as barras do vestido e saiu correndo atrás dele. Uma sombra que apenas observava tudo, desapareceu na penumbra da noite. Anna olhou naquela direção por alguns instantes, mas tornou a correr, ignorando.

**X**

- Agora eu anuncio a todos vocês este belo colar de diamantes! – Kanna disse, mostrando o colar no próprio pescoço. – É um colar feito com diamantes cravados em uma bela estrutura de ouro. Deve custar milhões por aí! – Ela riu.

- Milhões, não é? – Uma voz surgiu em meio à multidão quando as luzes do salão se apagaram. – Milhões que deveriam pertencer a uma outra madame que não é você. – A voz continuava avançando e o público já parecia assustado. – Um colar roubado e comprado no mercado negro. – As luzes voltaram a se acender e o colar havia sumido.

- Meu colar! – Kanna viu uma rosa negra em seus pés e viu o ladrão na entrada principal de sua casa, segurando o colar nas mãos.

- Esse colar tem passado de geração em geração em uma família que não é a sua. Você o comprou com o dinheiro conseguido nos cassinos de forma suja não é, Kanna Bismark? – "Ohhhh" foi o que as pessoas disseram, seguidos de comentários como: "Eu bem que sabia que tinha visto esse colar em algum lugar" ou "Eu já desconfiava que ela tinha dado o golpe do baú naquele pobre velho solitário." – A sua máscara caiu. Vejam a verdadeira face desta mulher que tentou engana-los!

- Ele está mentindo! O que estão esperando para pegá-lo?! – Kanna ordenou desesperadamente para os policiais que se encontravam lá e o rapaz saiu correndo pela porta principal, vendo-se cercado por inúmeros policiais. – Acabou o seu reinado, Rosa Negra!

- Ele está só começando...- O rapaz respondeu com um sorrisinho e lutou contra os policiais, derrubando-os e correndo na direção do jardim.

- Você é louco! – Anna disse, parando na frente dele.

- Não tenho muito tempo para conversar agora. – Ele disse, sem parar.

- Eu acredito que seja uma cilada para te pegar. – Anna corria ao lado dele, mas ambos pararam ao ver que estavam completamente cercados.

- Qual foi a primeira grande dica...? – Ele deu um passo para trás, porém segurou Anna. – Não se aproximem! Ela é minha refém! – Rosa Negra disse, segurando Anna firmemente. - "Improvise." - Sussurrou para ela.

- Ah, socorro..ele me pegou...- Anna olhou-o de canto. – "Não sei fazer isso..." – Sussurrou para ele.

- Largue a duquesa! – Um dos policiais foi se aproximando.

"Aja como se eles fossem a nobreza." – Sussurrou para Anna. – Nem mais um passo ou eu vou ter que machuca-la. E...não queremos isso, não é rapazes?

- Me solta seu bandido idiota! – Anna tentava, agora, realmente soltar-se. Dificultando a vida do ladrão.

- Tudo bem, só deixe ela ir que o deixaremos ir também! – Um dos policiais disse e a multidão já ia se aproximando.

- Certo, então vamos negociar. – Ele disse, segurando Anna firmemente. – Fique calma, loirinha! – Disse para Anna, segurando-lhe firmemente. – "Quando eu contar até três, sairemos correndo, tudo bem?" – Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Você vai me pagar por isso! Eu juro que colocarei o seu nome na minha lista negra, seu ladrão de meia tigela! – Ela exclamou e os policiais ficaram olhando para os dois. – "E não me chame de loirinha de novo." – Disse entredentes.

- Nós deixaremos que passe, Rosa Negra. – O policial que parecia ser o comandante disse. – Venha até aqui com a duquesa calmamente e a entregue para nós, tudo bem?

- Três! – Rosa Negra disse e saiu correndo dali, segurando uma das mãos de Anna.

- Ele está fugindo com a duquesa! Peguem ele! – O policial ordenou furioso por ter sido enganado.

- Por aqui! – Rosa Negra disse, correndo de mãos dadas com Anna. – Acho que isso está se tornando muito perigoso. É melhor que você fique, Anna. – O rapaz disse, parando num lugar mais deserto e tentando recobrar o ar.

- Nem pensar! Você disse que me levaria junto, se lembra? – Ela disse, olhando-o com seriedade.

- Mas eu não quero te colocar em perigo. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando te disse aquilo. Não e não. – Ele disse.

- Perigo? Eu rio da cara do perigo! Hahaha! – Ela disse com um sorrisinho nos lábios. Ele suspirou e sorriu também.

- Eles estão ali! – Um tiro veio na direção dos dois e o ladrão empurrou-a para o chão, levando a bala de raspão no braço.

- Idiota! Não atire! Não está vendo que ele está com a duquesa?! – O comandante brigou com o homem responsável por atirar.

- Rosa Negra! – Anna arregalou ligeiramente os olhos quando rolaram um pequeno morro que havia ali e caíram no chão. – Está ferido...

- Não é nada demais...não temos tempo agora. – Ele ergueu-se. – Eu estou falando sério, Anna. Daqui pra frente as coisas só vão piorar. Eu não quero que se machuque por minha causa.

- Rápido! Por aqui! – Uma voz disse e os dois se entreolharam. Mas não tinham muitas opções visto que os policiais já estavam chegando. Seguiram a voz.

Haviam entrado numa espécie de labirinto que havia no jardim daquela casa. Os policiais haviam entrado atrás deles, mas haviam se perdido lá dentro. O dono da voz seguia na frente, usando um manto branco que não os deixava identifica-lo, até que parou, em uma espécie de passagem secreta que havia ali.

- Se seguirem por aqui, sairão na frente de uma carruagem. Ela levará os dois para fora da cidade por minhas ordens e depois disso acho que podem se virar muito bem. – O rapaz disse, de costas para eles.

- Por que está nos ajudando? – Rosa Negra perguntou, olhando na direção do misterioso rapaz.

- _Noblesse Oblige._ – Ele respondeu e virou-se para eles dois com um sorriso largo no rosto. O capuz caiu, revelando um Yoh.

- Yoh? – Anna e Rosa Negra disseram em uníssono e se entreolharam. – Você conhece ele? – Perguntaram juntos. – Sim ele...- Continuavam a falar juntos e baixaram o rosto.

- Fala você primeiro. – Rosa Negra disse para Anna.

- Ele era o meu noivo. – Anna disse, baixando o rosto.

- Noivo...? – O ladrão arregalou ligeiramente os olhos. – Aliás...você sabia, Yoh? – O rapaz perguntou, fitando o outro. – Sabia que eu era o Rosa Negra?

- Claro, Hao. – O outro respondeu com um sorrisinho e Anna olhou para os dois, confusa.

- Espere aí. Hao? – Anna perguntou. – O que está acontecendo aqui?

Rosa Negra – Agora Hao – e Yoh ficaram lado a lado. O que confundiu ainda mais Anna. Eram completamente iguais.

- Eu sou Hao Asakura, o gêmeo mais velho da família Asakura. – O rapaz de negro respondeu, tirando a máscara.

- Eu sou Yoh Asakura, o gêmeo mais novo da família Asakura. – O outro respondeu com um largo sorriso.

- Gêmeos...- Anna olhou para os dois incrédula. – _"Claro. Como é que eu não percebi isso quando vi o Rosa Negra...Hao...sem a máscara?"_ – Anna deu-se um tapa mental, olhando na direção dos dois.

- Encontrei a saída! – Ouviram uma voz vinda da entrada do labirinto.

- É melhor vocês irem. A carruagem já os aguarda. – Yoh tirou o manto e colocou-o sobre Anna.

- Você tem mesmo certeza? – Hao olhou para Anna.

- Vamos ter que discutir isso aqui, Hao? – Anna revirou os olhos e tornou a olha-lo.

- Rápido! – Yoh disse para os dois.

- Tudo bem...- Hao disse. – Obrigado por tudo, irmãozinho. Voltaremos a cruzar caminhos.- Hao saiu primeiro pela pequena passagem.

- Quero que fique com isto, Yoh. – Anna olhou-o e retirou o colar de rubi do pescoço, entregando-o ao ex-noivo.

- Mas é o colar da sua mãe...- Yoh disse com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

- Essa é a prova de que voltaremos a nos encontrar. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios e abraçou levemente Yoh.- Espero que seja feliz. – Ela virou-se e saiu pela passagem, negando a ajuda de Hao.

- Igualmente...- Ele disse quando já haviam partido e guardou o colar consigo.

- Ei, garoto! Você não viu Rosa Negra por aqui? Ele estava com a duquesa! – Um dos policiais disse.

- Eu o vi indo na outra direção. – Yoh apontou para eles. – Eu os acompanho até lá! – Yoh foi correndo com os policiais que agradeceu à sua ajuda.

**X**

Entraram na carruagem e não houveram perguntas por parte do cocheiro. Ele apenas seguiu caminho para fora da cidade e recebeu uma gorda recompensa de Rosa Negra – agora Hao – pelo seu trabalho.

- O que vamos fazer agora, Hao? – Anna perguntou quando já estavam longe da carruagem.

- Vai haver uma exposição de um famoso quadro chamado Mona Lisa, de Leonardo da Vinci. Fiquei sabendo que um homem o comprou depois que foi roubado do museu de Paris. Ele diz ser apenas uma cópia, mas fontes confiáveis me disseram que aquele quadro é o original. – Ele disse com um sorrisinho.

- Você não trabalha sozinho? – Ela perguntou.

- Robin Hood não trabalhava sozinho. – Ele respondeu e encolheu os ombros.

- E onde está o quadro agora? – Anna perguntou, colocando o capuz do manto que Yoh havia lhe dado.

- Em Milão, na Itália. – Hao respondeu, colocando a máscara. – Está pronta para se tornar um membro da brigada de Robin Hood? – Ele estendeu uma das mãos para ela, abrindo um sorrisinho.

- Só se eu tiver uma máscara tão legal quanto a sua. – Ela segurou a mão dele e saíram caminhando juntos dali.

Destino. Era essa a palavra que Hao acreditava desde o segundo encontro dele com Anna. Tinham o destino interligado por alguma força maior que os fez ficar juntos. Uma força maior do que qualquer outra, chamada _amor._

**Notas da autora:**

Esse é o fim da fic de natal que eu fiz pra minha **tia Cookie.** Queria agradecer as pessoas que leram e tudo o mais e espero que tenham gostado. Eu gostei de escreve-la apesar de ser baseado no anime de Ashita no Nadja. Enfim...feliz natal, **tia Cookie**, espero que goste do meu presente xD


End file.
